Kensi Blye
| }} }} |portrayed = |section.fa = |first.jag = n/a |first.ncis = |first.ncisla = |appearance.list = show }} Kensi Marie Blye is a member of NCIS: OSP (Office of Special Projects). She was the partner of the late Dominic Vail and is now the current partner of Marty Deeks. Character Profile Kensi is known to speak Portuguese, French, and Spanish. She is also an accomplished lip-reader, a trait she shares with Abigail Sciuto and is skilled in Morse-code. She is also skilled in forensics which regularly comes in handy whenever the team has to study a crime scene. 'Personality' Kensi is one of the more complicated characters on the show. In , she admits to being "the best first date girl in town," but is "antsy, bored, distant, impatient, irritable" on the second date, hinting that she has commitment issues. Despite having been noted by G. Callen and Sam Hanna to be a born operator in , Kensi has admitted to having something of a problem with the deception involved in her job during . She also states then that she deals with the danger a lot better, implying that she is a thrill-seeker. In , she is particularly upset by the abduction of her partner, Dominic Vail. While checking out Dom's apartment, she mentions to Nate that she has never been to Dom's house. Later, she is seen at Dom's home, washing his dirty dishes and cleaning the place up in general. According to Callen in , if Kensi was asked if the glass was half full or half empty, she would just drink out of the bottle. In the episode she states that she was 15 years old when she first saw her favorite movie Titanic. Since Titanic was release in 1997, and she was 15 at the time, she was born in 1982. Despite coming across as being an intimidating figure, Kensi is very loyal to the team and has some empathy for the victims involved. She is also capable of holding her own in battle. She might also be a feminist given her independent and strong nature and the fact that she reacts rather violently if a man tries to touch her or get the better of her. 'Cars' bitch drives a sick ass caddy Background Kensi is the only child of a deceased Marine, Donald Blye. In the episode , Kensi tells Nate that she used to help her father tune his car during the weekends. In the episode , Kensi tells Deeks that her father taught her how "to survive pretty much anywhere," as well as how to "track, shoot, fix an engine, wire a house, and basically anything you'd teach a son. Only he didn't have a son. He had me". That statement suggests she is an only child. It was revealed in the episode that Kensi's father was murdered when she was fifteen, and that his murder case was never solved. In episode , Donald Blye's picture includes a deceased date, 12/20/97. If Kensi was 15 in 1997, that makes her birth year 1982. In the episode , while undercover to get the trust of a suspect, Kensi tells him she was engaged to a Jarhead that was killed in action. In , she tries to relate to a man suffering from PTSD by telling him she had been engaged to a Marine named Jack, who returned from Fallujah with the same condition. She tells him that she administered Jack's medication and took care of him, insinuating that she wasn't working during this time. In the episode , Kensi was reunited with her mother, Julia Feldman (formerly Blye), who she has been avoiding for fifteen years. Donald Blye's case was also finally solved, revealing Peter Clairmont, an old friend and fellow sniper of her father's, as Donald's killer. Appearances NCIS Kensi first appears in Season 6 episodes "1|0aat}}|Legend, Part One and 1|0bat}}|Part Two". She is first seen working with Sam Hanna while tailing Nick Chandler. However, they lose track of him after he's shot at. She is also the one to welcome Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee to OSP headquarters after they discover Chandler's corpse. She then posed as a waitress while working with Mike Renko and G. Callen. After Callen, posing as an arms dealer, learns that a client of Max Talia is looking for big guns, Kensi gives him a note that says Callen is a cop and says it's from Mike. This allows them to set up a meeting between Mike--posing as an arms dealer under the alias of Matty Rae--and Max, to learn more about the client. Kensi arrives on the scene when another man named Liam attempts to kill Mike and Max. Kensi later briefs the rest of the team on Liam's background and activities. Later she, Sam and Renko along with a team of NCIS Agents storm a garage where Callen is and are successful in capturing the leader of the terrorist cell before Michael Rivkin, a Mossad agent, can get there and kill him. Season 1 Kensi was partnered with Junior Agent Dominic Vail. Dom was kidnapped and held for ransom, originally intended to be used as a possible bargaining chip. However, during the rescue attempt initiated by Callen, Sam, and Kensi, Dom was killed while shielding Sam from gunfire, essentially sacrificing his life to save Sam but the extent of his injuries caused Dom to die straightaway despite Sam attempting to save him although Callen realized that it was hopeless. Dom's death left the entire team grief-stricken and struggling to move forward. In the aftermath, Kensi operated solo on a temporary basis with Nate Getz even joining her in the field sometimes. Season 2 With her former partner, Agent Vail now dead, Detective Marty Deeks was brought in as their liaison to the LAPD, having been accepted the position in the Season 1 episode, "Hand-to-Hand". He officially became Kensi's new partner in the second episode of Season 2. In the Season 2 finale, she and Sam resigned from their post in NCIS to follow Callen to Prague and help find Hetty, who had also resigned from NCIS under mysterious circumstances. Season 3 On the third episode of Season 3, she was briefly partnered with Callen by Acting Operations Manager Lauren Hunter in an attempt to unbalance the team long enough for her to disappear. Hetty returns at the end of the episode and restores her partnership with Deeks. In the episode, "Blye, K.", Kensi is taken into custody by Assistant Director Granger when various Marines from her deceased father's unit end up dead in various car accidents. The episode ends in a cliffhanger with Kensi being shot by an unknown sniper and it is not yet known if she is alive, having been injured by the bullet or dead. In "Blye, K, Part 2", Kensi is revealed to have survived the gunshot wound as she was wearing a bullet-proof vest. She later went solo as she continued to seek answers to her father's murder and later got revenge by attacking the man responsible although when he raised a gun to kill her, Assistant Director Owen Granger saved her life by killing the guy, finally ending the saga of her father's death once and for all. Also, in the aftermath of the Season 3 finale which saw Callen being arrested after killing the Chameleon and with Sam becoming the Special Agent in charge of the team, Kensi has been promoted to Senior Field Agent. Hawaii Five-O Between NCIS: LA Season 3 episodes and , Kensi appears in the Hawaii Five-O episode Ka Hakaka Maika'i. She travels to Hawaii at the request of Joe White to help him and Steve McGarrett decipher a video-recorded conversation between Steve's father John, Governor Pat Jameson and Wo Fat. Relationships Kensi is mentioned to have many paramours, though this is caused by her self-imposed 'First Date Only' rule. 'Donald Blye' Kensi claims that her father was her best friend. He taught her things a son should learn from his father. For the first and second season and a majority of the third season, it was clear that she hasn't made peace with his death, maybe due to the fact that his murder case was never solved. He died December 20, 1997, when Kensi was fifteen years old. Kensi eventually helped close the case when they caught Peter Clairmont as Donald's killer. 'Julia Feldman' Estranged for fifteen years, Kensi discovered her mother while tracking down the man who killed her father. It was revealed that Kensi's father had told Julia about his reassignment to an elite black ops unit, but Julia was unable to accept the news of his new assignments and ran away, taking Kensi with her. She didn't tell Kensi the truth of why they left, saying that the reason they were moving was because she'd fallen in love with another man. Kensi, a "Daddy's girl 'til the end", saw this as a betrayal to her father and ran away from her, returning to her father. After Donald called Julia to assure her of Kensi's safety, Kensi informed Julia that she never wanted to speak to her again. Upon learning the truth of her father's career and her mother's true reason for running away, Kensi reconnected with Julia. G. Callen Callen is one of Kensi's friends. During , she happily welcomes him back to work. Callen calls her 'his favorite agent,' though the reason for this has not yet been clarified. However, in , it is made clear that despite their easy camaraderie, neither Kensi nor Callen have shared personal details about themselves to each other, aside from what had been learned during cases. Sam Hanna Sam is something of a big brother to Kensi. He constantly teases her about her love life, as well as her lifestyle. Sam, though, is the first to praise her, and the last to get mad at her. Dominic Vail Kensi was Dom's first partner, though it is insinuated that she herself had one other partner before he arrived. She acted as something of a mentor to Dom due to him being a brand new agent, and took his death the hardest. Marty Deeks Deeks became Kensi's partner after the death of Dom. Their partnership is often fueled with banter and teasing, and it is clear that there is an attraction between them. The start of season three is a big one for them, as they discuss their 'relationship' on the beach in the first episode, although this was not to do with their actual attraction to one another, Shane Brennan said exclusively that the conversation was important. In the season two episode 'Plan B' where Deeks takes up one of his previous alias' and kisses one of his alias' ex-lovers, clear signs of jealousy and underlying hurt is shown in Kensi. In the episode 'Lone Wolf' Deeks and Kensi improvise a cover as they walk to their desitantion, Deeks beats her to it, assuming the persona of an English agent and calling Kensi 'Inés,' a Brazillian topless model. As they walk off, Kensi and Deeks maintain cover, Kensi by taking off her overshirt, revealing a low cut vest-shirt under it, for a few seconds Deeks admires her 'assets' before looking away fast saying 'that just happened', noting his surprise. Kensi was oblivious to what she had done or the fact that it shocked him/surprised him, quickly asking him 'All good?', to see if her appearence was good for the job at hand - he simply resonds with 'Yeah, Yeah, definitely good' The after she walks away he looks back to her and says 'Definitely good' under his breath when she was out of earshot - A clear sign he liked what he saw. In season two's 'The Job,' Deeks is distracted and bothered by Kensi's undercover mission, which involves her flirtation with a dangerous criminal. This leads to Sam and Callen teasing him about his jealousy. Deeks claims to be only concerned about his partner's safety, but when the suspect's house explodes while Kensi is inside, the pain in his face is evident. After the team enters the house, Deeks can barely look at the burned corpse he believes could be Kensi, but he quickly realizes it isn't her because of the silver bangles on the body's wrist. Later, after the suspect hits Kensi, Deeks tackles and punches him, spitting at him, 'That's for hitting my partner.' In the last scene of 'The Job,' Deeks shows up at Kensi's apartment with beer and burgers ('their meal'). She lets him in; he makes jokes about her TV show of choice (America's Next Top Model) and her messy apartment; and they sit on the couch together and eat, happy to be together and back to normal. In season three, more jealousy is shown on Kensi's front when a new girl, Eva, shows up in Deeks' like for an episode, she keeps explaining his relationship with Eva as a 'brotherly' one, and refuses to admit him and Eva have a connection. Also in season three, Kensi admits her feelings towards Deeks subtly - towards Hetty and towards Deeks himself, many times in the episode 'The Debt' when Deeks is apparently fired - comparing her feeling and anger towards this to those she had when her father died. After having an awkward goodbye, Kensi is silently suffering as she works the case alongside Callen and Sam. When she eventually finds out from Nell that they had lied to her and Deeks was not actually fired, she is furious. When she confronts Deeks in his car, he asks her if they can 'discuss this over drinks.' Kensi replies, 'I have plans. Every night for the rest of my life." In the episodes 'Plan B' and 'The Debt' a 'Thing' between Kensi and Deeks is bought up, and In 'The Debt' Kensi is determined to find out even more what that 'Thing' is and where their Relationship is, but she finds it difficult as he won't pick up the phone. In the same episode she ran towards a car that she knew very well was rigged with explosives to get Deeks away from it. Trivia *Kensi collects Gel bracelets and is known to have at least seventy-two. *Like the other members of her team except for Marty Deeks, Kensi's current weapon of choice is a SIG-Sauer P229 although she and the others originally used SIG-Sauer P228s. *She has a distinguishable birthmark in her right eye, called the Nevus of Ota. Her one eye is hazel, giving her eyes a unique appearance as the other one is brown/blackish. * NCIS Legend Press Release * CBS Press Release scheduling NCIS: Los Angeles for the 2009-2010 season * CBS Mini Bio Category:Characters Category:NCIS Agents